


Deep Rickin'

by eccentric_kittens



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Because of Reasons, Bottom Jerry, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Dirty Talk, Dom Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty), Drug-Induced Sex, Dubious Consent, Fuck Or Die, Jerry Smith Has A Vagina, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Non-Con, Not Dark, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Pollen, Some Plot, Top Rick, Vaginal Sex, Wholesome, but also kinda, duh - Freeform, unless...?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23512042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eccentric_kittens/pseuds/eccentric_kittens
Summary: Rick and Jerry end up in one of those classic fuck-or-die scenarios, ft. our old pal mild angst.It's kinda crackish but there is a little heart in there.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Jerry Smith (Rick and Morty)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 81





	Deep Rickin'

**Author's Note:**

> Okay but I was just chilling watching Archer and goddamn does Chris Parnell (Jerry's actor) make the best noises when he's in pain. Like any normal person, I naturally started to fantasise and of course that led me to Jerry and Rick and shameless smut. I wrote this entire thing last night in one sitting and then edited this morning which is insane for me - I have depression and I literally never write this much it's crazy. I just wanted to bring someone some happiness with everything going on right now <3 I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Also there's a little fourth wall breaking at the beginning, and a couple more times throughout but it's not constant so dw if that's not your thing, it's not like Deadpool

"Ah! Ow! What the fuck? R - Rick, uh -"

"Shut up, _Jerry_ , I'm too busy saving you from this primary conflict to deal with whatever secondary conflict you've stumbled into."

Ah yes, a classic Rick and Morty adventure; our protagonist Rick -

_Ya wanna be a little less interesting or should I just fucking wait for you to finish this strained opening?_

God, I hate writing fourth wall breaking characters.

_And I hate pointless narration. They've seen the tags and the summary, just get on with the smut and stop acting like there's anything close to a plot going on here._

As I was saying, our protagonist Rick -

_Jesus_.

\- and his ever-reluctant sidekick Morty are fighting off what I'm sure you can imagine are brightly coloured, oddly shaped aliens on an equally brightly coloured, oddly shaped planet.

One fly in the ointment - Jerry somehow managed to lock himself in the trunk of the ship and with an improbable level of stupidity, couldn't seem to figure out how to escape from said trunk until around five minutes ago, at which point he, hmm, collapsed? Into battle?

Now you know how our duo's misadventures usually go. The last five minutes is often a daring escape, a perilous feint away from disaster, fraught with stray bullets, explosions and the odd one-liner to break the tension. A Jerry? Well, that's just about the worst thing you can paperclip onto the final act of an episode.

"Aw jeez, Rick, I don't think we're gonna - gonna make it this time," Morty yells over the gunfire, attention split between the encroaching enemy and his father cowering behind him.

Rick turns to him -

_Gimme a minute._

...?

_I wanna think of my own one-liner. It's a Jerry related one and I don't want to waste it. Hang on. This'll, it'll just take a sec okay?_

Alright then. I mean you were the one rushing me to the porn but now you wanna pad it out with jokes. Sure. I've only got 23% battery left but alright.

_Okay - just - nevermind, come back and edit it in or I don't know, leave in the back and forth. It's not much but it's more interesting than watching Jerry pull his signature move - the worm. Oh damn, can we -_

Nope, moving on, you're in the middle of a gunfight stay in the moment damnnit.

Rick snatches Morty's gun and throws it at Jerry - it won't surprise you to hear he dropped it and nearly shot himself.

"Get into the fucking pod, Morty. Go. Now. And you, pick the up the gun and at least - y'know, pretend like you have some paternal instincts to protect your kid."

Jerry shakily stands to his feet and starts blasting.

"Rick, I don't wanna -"

"Go, Morty," Jerry insists, flushing indignantly at Rick's words.

Morty turns and flees, eyes reddening. 

More aliens pour in behind the handful already exchanging fire and Rick pulls Jerry behind cover to reload. They watch Morty dive into a pod, his face pressed against the glass as he's flown further and further away. 

"H - how do we get out of this one, Rick?" Jerry asks, cradling his front.

Rick eyes him, hands busy with their guns.

"The hell's wrong with _you_?"

"I - I tried to tell you before, they - one of them kinda injected me with something."

_Really? The ol' injection fuck or die trick? Sigh. And I'm saying that, it's not onomatopoeia, I'm literally saying the word 'sigh'. Just wanted to be clear because of the format and all._

"They injected your belly?"

"No, my neck. But - my stomach feels...weird."

Rick leans over him to check on the oncoming waves of bogeys. Fuck, there's like an extra dozen of them now.

"No time for a turn and cough now, we gotta move. There's only one more pod and -"

The gunfire ceases.

"And the only way to open it, is by having sex."

_Something something shocked pikachu face._

Rick steps out, pulling Jerry with him. What now seem to be foot soldiers have parted for their leader, who, as expected, is basically the same as them but slightly taller and in fancier clothes.

"Put down your weapons, you don't need them anymore," the leader cackles, a few of the others joining in.

They obey, putting their hands up. Rick steps forward a little, trying to get a better look at the vials and needles some of the soldiers are holding. He'd noticed them already but assumed they were tranqs. If not a sedative, what could they possibly have injected Jerry with?

"Would you care to elaborate on that? The last pod will only open if we have sex? Not to aliensplain your own technology to you, but I just watched my grandson fly away in a pod just fine and, not that I would be looking, but I didn't happen to see him jack off before boarding."

Out of the corner of his eye, Rick can see Jerry becoming more uncomfortable. Visible sweating, laboured breathing and... Did he piss himself? Not the priority right now but what if it's infectious? A pants pissing disease isn't the end of the world but it is definitely a Jerry disease, not a Rick one. 

"I mean exactly what I said - you can't leave this place until you have sex. We allowed the infant to escape because we have no interest in undeveloped bodies. You, on the other hand, must obey our laws in order to leave."

Rick snorts derisively. "Really? You're fine with dub-conning us with whatever discount sex pollen is in those syringes but underage stuff is where you draw the line? Wow, what a, what a strange morality system. You're like those racists who complain about Chinese people eating bats and then sit down to a foie gras dinner with a side of fucking fish eggs. I know you don't - you're aliens so you don't get it but that one was more for the room."

"Rick, is now really the time -"

"Yes, _Jerry_ , you've got a boner that could smash us a way out of here, I'd like to buy all the time I can before I inevitably have to deal with that."

"Rick!"

"Yeah, uh, whatever your name is, just -"

"I am King -"

"That wasn't an invitation to dramatically introduce yourself, just get on with the set-up. What's in the syringe, how long have we got and are you all planning on watching?"

The leader bristles. "Alright, fuck it, you've already ruined it anyway. It _is_ sex pollen, if you must know. And if you don't have sex within an hour he'll _die_. And no. Maybe if you weren't so fucking rude we would've joined in, but you stole from us, killed a dozen soldiers and now you're just being difficult, so no. Quite literally go fuck yourselves and each other. I need a bath. Damien! Damien, run me a bath, would you?"

The king makes a sort of gesture with his hands that I suppose might be rude where he comes from and turns on his heel, soldiers falling into formation behind him.

Jerry finally doubles over, clutching his front.

"Oh God, it hurts, why does it fucking hurt so much?"

Rick frowns. "Yeah, not that I'm particularly desperate to look at it but your boner is shrinking. I don't think that's supposed to...fuck. Shit. Take off your pants. Now, Jerry!"

A timid voice nearby startles them.

"Hey, uh, can I watch? I was just wondering -"

"No, this is messed up enough already we don't need voyeurs too, fuck off," Rick snaps.

The soldier slinks away, muttering under his breath.

Jerry lets out a long whine, dropping to his knees and struggling with his pants. 

"Fuck, Rick, please help me - what's happening??"

Rick crouches beside him, parting his legs to get a better look, feeling like a midwife. 

"It hasn't been that long so there's no way it's wearing off. But dude, your dick looks like it's running from a handsy gym teacher."

"Not helpful," Jerry moans, in between panting. "Oh God, oh God, oh _God_ \- what the fuck?"

His yelps rocket higher as the pain does the same and Rick can see why from his vantage point. His dick isn't going flaccid, it's _inverting_. The skin is folding inwards, reshaping and rearranging itself. 

"Shit, that's gonna a difficult image to hold in my brain forever. Jerry, this is gonna be hard to hear but I think I know what's happening."

Jerry can barely hear him over the pain, curling in on himself and locking his hands behind his head, too afraid to try and feel whatever's going on down there. 

Rick jogs over to a corpse and quickly locates a vial to inspect it, as well as the biology of the alien. 

"Yup, sorry Jerry. But it seems like they've injected you with some shit they cooked up that includes a little of their own, uh, contribution. It's not compatible with human biology. So it's _making_ you compatible."

"The fuck does that mean?" Jerry wails, punching the floor beside him. 

Rick sits cross-legged and pulls Jerry closer til his head is cradled in his lap. This distracts Jerry a little, surprised by the intimate gesture. Hands grab onto his own and Jerry realises Rick is just preparing him for a bombshell.

"Your dick is turning into a vagina."

He was right to prepare like that, Jerry immediately goes into panic mode, thrashing and writhing and trying to look past his gut to see what's going on. 

"Rick, get me a mirror."

"Relax, _Jerry_ , you're gonna be fine, you just -" 

"I need a fucking mirror, Rick."

"Fine, but wait til it's finished because I'm not going to lie, the process looks a little nightmarish. I can't believe that prick told me we had an hour, the first fifteen minutes have been transformation bs. Jerry, don't pass out, God please don't pass out. There's no way I'm fucking your unconscious body."

Jerry turns so his face is buried in Rick's thigh and holds on tighter to Rick's hands. 

"Oh, god, Rick, it feels like my guts are rearranging."

Rick swallows, a little uneasy in the newness of the situation. It's not his first sex pollen but this isn't some alien he'll screw to get home. This is his son in law, the man his daughter loves. He thinks about breakfast cooked by Beth. Hot, steaming eggs. And looking up to see Jerry, both of them forever scarred with this memory. 

"They probably are. It's, uh, it's alright, man. We're gonna be fine."

Comforting is not Rick's strong suit. Jerry seems to appreciate the effort though, curling tighter around Rick as the pressure in his abdomen peaks. 

His scream echoes around the bay, bouncing off of concave glass. Rick cringes at how broken it sounds. 

"Jesus, are you alright?" he asks, now that Jerry has finally fallen silent. 

Jerry sits up, blinking away fresh tears. "I - I feel fine now. What's - is it - oh God, Rick, I can't look."

Rick plays gynecologist again and takes a good look between Jerry's legs. And there it is. A vagina. His balls must have receded as well because there's literally nothing else. Just a vagina and his butthole, which Rick guesses isn't an option since their captors went to all the trouble of custom making brand new genitalia for him.

"It looks fine. I mean - there's no blood. So. You're not bleeding internally. That's something. But - it is a vagina. Like a full vagina with a clitoris and everything."

Jerry presses his legs together, fumbling for his pants. 

"Oh fuck. What the fuck. I am _never_ stowing away again if we even get out of here. A vagina?? Really? Am I Tripping, Rick? Please for the love of God, tell me I ate some weird crystal that makes me think I have a vagina. Please. Rick? What the fuck are you doing?"

He turns to find Rick with his pants undone, jerking off. 

Rick rolls his eyes. "What does it look like, making a balloon animal? I'm getting hard. They clearly intend for us to screw and we can't leave until we do. And I don't know if you noticed but I ain't exactly young and spry. I can't just go in with a semi and get hard on the way. Where do you wanna do this? Floor's clean enough I guess."

Jerry buttons his pants back up double time, absolutely mortified. 

"What - no, are you serious? We are _not_ having sex. God, _put your dick away_!"

Rick sighs and does just that. And then walks away. 

"Rick? Where are you going? We need to talk about this, we need to fix this."

"There's no fixing this," Rick calls over his shoulder. "We either screw or we're stuck here. I'm not prepared to argue back and forth like there's another way out because that's the reality. And I'll be sitting right over here getting hard while you slowly arrive to the same conclusion. Tick tock though, by my count we only have like forty minutes. And I don't know how long it takes you to cum, but I'm guessing they want us both to finish in order to be able to leave so bear that in mind."

Jerry just stares at him incredulously for a second, mouth agape, arms flung wide. 

“What? You’re my father in law. I’m - there’s no way I’m letting you - I was just - just attacked and you’re seriously going to believe them? Can’t you, like - hack the - the navigational something or other?”

“No, _Jerry_ , it’s a waste of time trying to Mr Robot this. Seems like a pretty random concept for them to throw at us if there was a simpler way out. Besides, even if we did get out of here and you didn't drop dead from lack of sex, I’d bet the farm that your uh, situation down there? It’s staying that way until I fuck it back to normal. This is happening. Better here than at home within earshot of our family, right? Or would you prefer your kids to hear you gettin’ it from their grandpa?”

“Alright, alright,” Jerry pleads, holding up his hands. “Stop pressuring me. God, and stop rubbing your dick! Give me a goddamn minute to get used to the idea that you seem so calm about.”

Rick ignores his command and leaves his hand where it is, thumb rubbing over his sensitive tip.

Rick shrugs. “We can wipe away the memory when we get home if needed. It’s no biggie. We’ve probably done this before. It’s not like I’m dying to freaky with you, I’m just being rational. You should try it.”

“Why do you always act like everything’s just par for the course, nothin’ new, nothin’ the great Rick Sanchez can’t handle? We’ve done this before? This? _Really_ , Rick? We’ve stolen alien artefacts then gotten drugged, given a vagina and forced to have sex in order to escape before now?”

Rick glares at him, trying to focus on an image of a redhead he met at a bar last year. Or maybe the year before. 

“The universe has infinite possibilities, _Jerry_ and you better get damn comfortable with all of them ‘cause any one of them could come to fruition. You could have an aneurysm right now. A - a sun could squeeze out a fart in the form of an asteroid that blasts us to death right now. Some idiot staying up til midnight could be writing this all in a stupid fanfiction _right now_ for all we know. So yeah, everything’s par for the course and I can handle it all. Cause I’m Rick. So you might as well get over here and help me out, if you know what I mean, because if I don’t get it up we’re not going anywhere.”

Jerry folds his arms and pulls a face. “Okay, you were starting to convince me on the sex but there’s no way in hell I’m giving you a blowjob, assface.”

_Dang, no blowjob?_

“Hey, you’re the one with the death vagine, man. You’re the one who’s gonna die in 36 minutes if he doesn’t get off. I’ll be fine. Might have to hide out here and hijack someone else’s pod but I’ll be fine. If that’s your decision, just let me know and I’ll stop by and pick up another fucking _Jerry_ on my way home.”

Jerry looks at him curiously. “If it’s that easy for you to replace me, why not just let me die?”

Rick finally gives up on his semi and stands. “Because I promised Beth, Morty and Summer that I’d look after you when you end up out here with us. And - I’m trying to - I want my word to mean something. Don’t look at me like that, it’s not about you, it’s about me. Like everything else. I mean it. I don’t give a shit about you. It’s a personal honour thing and that’s all there is to it.”

“Sure,” Jerry smarms anyway, smirking. “You don’t give a shit about me.”

Irritated by the teasing, Rick’s voice goes blunt. “Not the way you give a shit about me.”

Jerry’s smile drops. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

_So much for the pwp, it's actually getting kinda interesting now._

Rick swears under his breath, not meaning to say that. 

“Nothing. Less than 35 minutes, we need to -”

“No, Rick, do tell, what exactly -”

“You like me, alright? I know. I’ve known for fucking years, dude.”

Jerry’s eyes go wide as dinner plates. 

“W - what? I don’t - you’re - I don’t -”

“Beth was working late, Morty and Summer were on a sibling adventure. And I’d been gone for 2 weeks on a space cruise, not important. When I got back, you didn’t hear me come in cause you had your headphones on and you were watching…”

“Stop,” Jerry insists weakly, turning away. “I get it.”

It was an old sex tape of Rick’s, one Jerry had found while searching around for the videos of the family vacation. Shit. He’d no idea anyone knew he had those.

Rick goes on, mercifully neutral in his tone. He wasn’t angry or disgusted like Jerry had always imagined he would be. 

“At first I just thought you were a ‘porn’s porn’ kinda guy and honestly I’ve seen weirder shit so I let it go. And then...I noticed the looks. And the way you look at me is… I don’t know, I just never knew what to do about it. So I did nothing. Cause you’re happy with Beth and I’m happy as I am so I thought it would just be a weird, crush thing you’d eventually let go of. And then you left gay scientist porn up on your computer? I mean come on, man how hard is it to use incognito mode?”

“I’m sorry, okay?” Jerry finally mutters, still not looking at him. “At first it was like you said. It was hot porn and it was taboo and - well, my life is so damn vanilla, I needed something to… I’m not gay. Beth’s not a beard. I love her. I love our kids. I don't - I don't think I love you. I’m just - maybe bi and - and have a lot of misdirected energy. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

“I’m not,” Rick insists, pulling him to look him in the eyes. “I already said, everything is possible. In all the infinite scenarios of incest, I think me and you together is the least gross, don’t you? I mean damn. At least we’re not blood-related. Or have a huge age gap. Yeah, that expression right there. You know what I mean. Be grateful it’s me you’re fucking. And be grateful it’s me you happen to have a taboo crush on. Could’ve been worse.”

He chuckles at Jerry’s horrified expression and pulls him into a hug. Jerry accepts the hug, still a little shook. 

“It’s nice to clear the air and all but I think it’s about time we hit pound town,” he states matter-of-factly and Jerry breaks away, cringing like he just offered him live cockroaches as a snack. 

“Okay, the incest thing puts it in perspective but - I still need a second to work up the - the - oh, fuck, what’s happening now?” he whimpers, hands cupping his crotch desperately. 

_Oh shit, here we go._

Rick raises his brow. “Did you pee?”

“No, Rick, I didn’t piss myself, it’s - I don’t know, it’s something else.”

“Oh,” Rick realises, sniffing the air. “I don’t know how else to tell you this, that’s pussy juice. You’re turned on.”

Jerry attempts to shield his lower half with his arms, backing away. 

“W - what? N - No, I’m not, why would I be? It’s not supposed to be - why is it so - so _wet?!”_

Rick shrugs, touching himself again. “I don’t know. But it’s kinda doing it for me. Must be part of the process. Come on, _Jerry,_ we don’t have much time.”

Jerry keens quietly, desperate, ravenous arousal taking over. 

“F - fuck, I - I need a second, Rick.”

Rick breathes in the scent again. “I think you’re in heat. Must be some cheap, lazy, half baked A/B/O knockoff.”

“A what?” Jerry whines, his legs weakening. 

“They must have used some sort of human matter in the making of it otherwise the smell wouldn’t be affecting me but it is. Like dogs. So are we doing this?”

“Oh God…” Jerry whispers desperately, hands clawing in the fabric of his pants. “I know I have to do it but - God, Rick, can you just - I don’t think I can -”

“You want me to take charge?” Rick asks, hands twitching by his sides. 

He wants this more than he realised. Whatever scent that is coming off Jerry, it’s irresistible. 

Jerry nods desperately, careening forward and collapsing into Rick’s arms, no longer able to stand. Lowering him to the ground, Rick strips off his clothes and tosses them aside. He peels off Jerry’s soaked clothes and does the same. Jerry’s skin is hot to the touch, a thin sheen of sweat covering him from head to toe.

And his latest addition…

Rick parts Jerry’s legs and kneels between them. 

“Sure you want to do this?”

“Yes, Rick, please, please help me, fuck, it’s - it’s too much.”

And that’s all Rick needs to get to work. 

He’s always been a giver. On the tapes Jerry saw, he was exactly the same. Rick takes pleasure in his partner’s pleasure. Sure, he gets his, but it wasn’t unusual in those scenes for him to spend at least an hour edging and tormenting his partners, giving them orgasm after orgasm until they were begging for his dick. With their stricter time schedule and Jerry’s needy body, there was no way they’d get around to recreating the slow, edging fantasies Jerry had ended up creating, but Rick could sure try. 

As soon as he hears the ok, Rick licks a stripe right up Jerry’s thigh, stopping just short of his vulva. Whatever’s leaking out of Jerry by the bucketload, it’s the sweetest thing Rick’s ever tasted and only fuels the feverish lust settling over him. He goes back for more, lapping up everything his tongue can find. 

Jerry’s hand fists in his hair roughly. “Please, Rick, just - fuck - please?”

Rick lets him guide him to his clit, where he runs his tongue gently, experimentally. Even at this light touch, Jerry bucks needily for more. Rick takes that and runs with it, pressing his lips around the pearl of nerves driving Jerry crazy and sucking lightly. 

“Yes, yes, oooooh, that’s -” Jerry pants, vision blurring from the intense pangs of arousal from somewhere deep in his belly, somewhere he didn’t even know he could feel that. 

His thighs lock around Rick’s head like a vice, to absolutely no complaints. Rick only pauses to grab Jerry’s hands and pin them by his sides to stop him from scratching himself in his desperation. 

“You’re nearly there already, baby, just let it go,” he orders, repositioning his tongue and speeding up. 

Hearing Rick call him that and feeling his tongue hit that spot over and over had Jerry teetering on the edge. 

“Oh, fuck, I’m close,” he moans, glad to have Rick’s hands to hold onto.

He makes the decision to crane his neck to look down at Rick, on his knees between his own legs, tongue flicking over his clit with a dirty grin and that’s it. He finishes hard, Rick’s persistent tongue not letting up until his legs stopped shaking. If Jerry thought he’d had orgasms before, he knows now that anyone with a vagina definitely has the better end of the biological stick. 

It washes over him like warm water and steals his breath. His eyes flutter closed and his hands go slack in Rick’s. 

When he opens his eyes again, Rick’s crawling up over him until his hands are either side of his head. 

“Ready?”

He nods weakly, throwing his hands behind his head in search of Rick’s. Rick understands what he wants and pins him down, pushing his legs further apart to accommodate him. 

“I don’t know if it’s gonna hurt,” he warns him, one hand leaving briefly as he lines himself up. 

Jerry caresses his cheek with his free hand. “I really don’t care, just fuck me, please.”

Rick pins him again and pushes. His dick slides in easily, like they were made for each other. Which in a way, one of them was. Just barely holding himself back, Rick starts thrusting, gently at first to make sure he can take it, then Jerry digs his nails into his hand and he takes that as an order he is more than happy to obey. 

He leans back, letting go of Jerry’s hands in favour of gripping his legs and pulling him flush against himself. At this angle he fucks him harder, groaning deeply as the pleasure builds. 

“Mm, fuck, you like that? You like that?”

“Yes, I - I do, please - don’t stop.”

Rick reaches out with a hand to tease one of his nipples, a thrill of pleasure running through him at the expression it elicits from Jerry. They’re hard, probably incredibly sensitised due to whatever hopped up viagra was in that mixture. Jerry’s own hands come up to play with them, pinching and pulling at them and driving himself wild. 

Rick takes the opportunity to slide his hand down Jerry’s belly to rub a thumb over his clit. His back arches, unable to handle the pleasure from simultaneous fucking and clit stim and cums again, this time around Rick’s dick, still deep inside him. Rick gasps at the intense feeling of Jerry contracting around him and tries to keep going, keep thrusting.

Jerry wraps a hand around the back of Rick’s neck and pulls him down into an embrace so he can whisper in his ear,

“Harder, Rick, please, God, do it harder.”

Rick buries his teeth in Jerry’s shoulder as he fucks deeper, all regards for hurting Jerry gone. He feels feral, like if anyone tried to break them apart right now he’d rip them a new one, quite literally. 

“Fuck, yes, yes, please, Rick,” Jerry whimpers, wrapping his legs around him for good measure. 

Rick throws inhibitions to the wind and claims Jerry’s mouth, chasing his tongue greedily. More than happy to reciprocate, Jerry spends less than a second being shocked and makes the most of it, his fingers clawing through Rick’s hair and across his back as he gets lost in the taste of his mouth.

At some point someone breaks the kiss and Jerry goes instead for his neck, sucking and nipping whatever he can reach. Rick’s moans in his ear are all he ever wants to hear for the rest of his life. 

“I’m gonna fucking cum, baby. Ah - I’m gonna - you want me to cum inside you?”

Jerry clings to him desperately, feeling that edge approaching again. 

“Please, Rick - cum inside me, I want you to do it, I want you to - cum in me, Rick.”

Rick growls and pins him again, this time with one hand holding both of Jerry’s above his head and the other holding his chin so he can look him in the eye as he finally slows, moaning deeply at the feeling of emptying himself inside Jerry. Not done yet, Rick reaches down and rubs Jerry’s clit again, thrusting slowly, leisurely and still enjoying the waves of his own orgasm. 

Jerry looks up at him, the desperation clear in his eyes. 

“Rick - please -”

“You want me to make you cum again, baby? Hm? Say it,” he orders, pulling out and pausing his fingers.

Jerry grinds up against him, pining for that touch back. 

“Yes, God, please, I’ll do anything you want Rick, just - please let me cum again,” he chants, knowing he’d say any words in the English language if it meant he’d touch him again.

Rick finally relents, pushing back in suddenly and making him gasp. His fingers get back to work at his clit and his tongue descends on his nipples. Jerry cries out in sweet agony, wanton for more but also overwhelmed by the intensity. 

“Come on, cum for me,” Rick orders, and Jerry loses it instantly. “That’s it, baby.”

He watches with satisfaction as Jerry’s face makes a classic ‘o’ and then melts into pure bliss. He can feel him twitching and relaxing around his dick and knows from experience that that’s all he can take. 

Knowing he might not get another chance, Jerry wills his eyes open and drags Rick down for one more lingering kiss. It’s slower this time, more purposeful. They’re both coming back to themselves and really understanding what just happened. Rick’s the one to break it this time, pulling back to get his breath. 

“Fuck. Fuck,” he simply gasps, collapsing onto his chest. 

They lay there like that for a while, getting their breath back and trying to rationalise each other’s and their own behaviour.

“That was...the serum, right?” Jerry suggests, voice faint and cracking. “What did you call it, the heat?”

Rick hums tiredly. “Who the fuck knows. All I know is, damn, you’re good at dirty talk. I thought we’d be pretty quiet but - you were so into it.”

“That was the serum,” Jerry repeats, more insistent this time. “It had to be. I’ve - I’ve never begged like that in my life.”

“I take it as a compliment, believe me,” Rick murmurs against his shoulder. “But enough pillow talk. At a guess I’d say we only have a couple minutes left to spare until...oh.”

“Hm?”

Rick gets up a little, looking down between them. “Are you doing that?”

Jerry doesn’t get what he’s talking about until Rick tries to pull away again and ow. 

“Ow! What are you doing?”

“Nothing, I’m not doing anything,” Rick insists. “You’re - it’s like you’re sucking me in.”

“Well, I don’t mean to, make it stop,” Jerry pleads, panicking. “Is this part of it?”

Rick sighs. “Okay, I think we’re - I think we’re joined. Like dogs.”

“Like dogs. Like dogs? As in breeding!?”

“I don’t - hey!” Rick yelps as Jerry tries to push him off. “Stop, it hurts. We’re stuck together until time runs out, I think that’s how it works. Just relax. We’ve gotten this far.”

“But that was a sex-fuelled frenzy, this is just - I mean -” he flushes, unable to make eye contact.

Rick smirks. “You just begged me to pound you, now you’re gonna get all shy over an extra 2 minutes of penetration? You want me to see if I can get you to cum again to make time fly, huh?”

“No, Rick, please,” Jerry squeals, actually embarrassed at the thought.

“Don’t beg me, Jerry, it might restart if I get hard again,” he deadpans. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Sorry, it’s just - that’s like one of the only times you’ve said my name and not made it sound like a dirty word.”

Rick sighs. “Alright, alright, enough of the puppy eyes I get it. I’ll stop giving you such a hard time. Figuratively, right now, literally, innn another thirty seconds or so.”

“Rick, gross, there’s no need for that,” Jerry insists, trying to sit up. 

“Gross? I just ate you out, maybe be a little less like a teenage girl about it,” Rick taunts back. 

They continue to bicker and somehow Jerry ends up sitting in Rick’s lap, his dick still buried inside him. For a moment, Rick holds his gaze and looks like he might actually say something sweet. 

“Shame we were mindless animals, this would’ve been a hot position.”

“Oh God!”

“Yeah, exactly.”

Rick finally lets go of the sass and looks down. 

“Shit, here we go.”

He pulls out of Jerry, which sends a shiver through both of them, a faint echo of the lightning that rocked them to their cores. 

“So I guess that’s it. Rick and Jerry, fin. I gotta admit, I had more fun than I thought I would. Maybe I won’t wipe my memory after all.”

“No?”

“Nah. I mean you’re still an irritating, incompetent little shit but I had a good time. Besides, I need to keep my memory for if you get pregnant,” he adds, cheerily. 

Jerry sits bolt upright. “What - wh - what? Can that..? I mean - I can’t have a baby, Rick it would destroy Beth and the kids, I -”

“Relax, I was kidding. Mostly. But, uh, I don’t think we’ll have to worry about it anyway. Look.”

Jerry looks down and almost cheers. His penis. His penis has come home. 

“I - I didn’t even feel it. How come it didn’t hurt like before?”

“Guess you’re still high on sex chemicals,” Rick notes, getting an eyeful. “I’ll give you a full physical when we get back to my garage. Make sure your organs are all in the right places.”

Jerry covers himself abashedly. “Rick.”

“Seriously? You’re gonna be a prude about your dick even though I just got extremely familiar with your pussy?”

“Rick!”

“Alright, alright, we’re good. Let’s get dressed and head for home, huh? Oh - I don’t know about you, but I’ve worked up quite an appetite. You wanna hit burger king? What? You prefer McDonald's? You know they don’t clean their machines half as often right?”

\---

“How come you called me baby?”

Rick yawns and lies down on his side of the pod. 

“I don’t know, I just call everyone baby when we’re having sex. It’s nice, it’s a nice petname.”

“Hm. I, uh, I actually really liked it.”

“Everyone does, baby - and that’s the last time I call you that,” he adds, not even needing to open his eyes to see Jerry’s expression. 

But that’s okay. Jerry doesn’t need to hide his smile this way. 

“So where did we land on food? BK or McD?”

“BK.”

\---

When they get back home, it’s like their first footfalls on Earth slam them back into their everyday roles. 

“Hey Dad, hey Rick - are you guys okay? Did you - you got out okay?” Morty asks, kneeling up on the sofa watching them walk in. 

"We're just fine, Morty."

Rick throws his arm around Jerry heavily. 

“Yup. No thanks to this loser. He’s lucky he didn’t end up cannon fodder.”

“Way to go, Dad,” Summer calls from the kitchen. 

Jerry shrugs off Rick’s arm, enjoying a classic family roast for once but managing to maintain an irritated outward expression. It doesn’t fool Rick, who boops him on the nose condescendingly. 

“Come on, Jer-bear, you better come get checked out in my lab. Wouldn’t want to break my promise to my dear daughter and have you 'hurt in any way shape or form',” he yells, in the vague direction of the stairs. 

“Thanks, Dad, you’re the best,” Beth yells back. 

Hearing her voice finally dampens Jerry’s mood a little and it really hits him - he cheated on his wife. With her father. Rick pulls him along as if he’s a giant nuisance to have to look after. 

“You need any help, Rick?” Morty offers. 

Rick waves him off. “Nah. I think I can handle your Dad’s level of stupid pretty well on my own.”

“Hey!”

In the lab, Rick takes his time tinkering with various instruments and machines. 

“Well, there’s good news and bad news.”

“Oh god,” Jerry breathes, going pale. “What is it?”

“The bad news is that at some point in all the organ shuffling, your large intestine got wrapped around - you know what, you don’t actually need to know the specifics, the point is it’s a simple procedure to fix it.”

“Oh, good. And the good news?”

Rick brandishes a ray gun of some sort. 

“The good news is that this will take away every memory from today, you’ll just kinda forget it happened and you’ll be missing a day. It’ll be kinda funny though because you’ll think it’s still Tuesday. Looking forward to fucking with you on that one. What? What’s wrong?”

Jerry shrugs. “Well - I don’t know. I just - I don’t think I should wipe it. I want to remember today.”

“You do?”

Rick tosses the gun aside, frowning. 

“I - I got a lot of closure on a lot of stuff today. And, honestly, some of the best sex of my life. Even though it was a one-time thing and I - I already feel the guilt weighing on me about lying to Beth, I don’t want to lose it.”

Rick hums quietly. “Hm. Alright. Just don’t come to me in two weeks begging to elope, alright? Ain’t gonna happen. I can only handle so much sex pollen, fuck-or-die, A/B/O shit, especially with my son in law, alright? I mean it, Jerry.”

Jerry nods faintly, focusing only on the way Rick’s face didn’t screw up with disgust when he said his name at the end there. 

\---

“Rick? Rick, are you awake?”

Rick’s eyes flutter open in the darkness, hands feeling around for knives or guns, whichever is closest. 

“Rick? It’s me, Jerry.”

Rick blinks himself awake. “Hm? Jerry? What…?”

The bedroom light flicks on and Jerry’s standing over him like a fucking apparition. Rick’s nose knows what’s going on before he does and his eyes follow the scent. Jerry’s pyjama bottoms are soaked. 

“I - I tried to ignore it, Rick, honestly, I did - I - I tried to - y’know, take care of it myself. I - I tried toys, I tried everything, please, Rick, I - I need you.”

**Author's Note:**

> thoughts, questions, suggestions? leave a comment or email me at jupiterfeels@outlook,com


End file.
